


Hail to the King, Baby..

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Hux is happiest when destroying things, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: After Starkiller is fired, and the Hosnian system destroyed, perhaps Hux can relax his grip just a little...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akingrecitinghamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akingrecitinghamlet/gifts).



> From the following prompt, submitted on tumblr
> 
> ‘Hux gets to use Starkiller for the first time. The whole thing works. Planets explode. His life’s work a success, destruction as far as the eye can see, Hux has a moment of passion which takes him over. Kylo and him are alone. Sparks fly. It’s time for Hux to be the uncontrollable wave of emotion that rends asunder everything he’s near’
> 
> This was written way back, just after TFA came out. Heavily edited since then, but I think it came out okay :)

  
It could not possibly have gone any better. Much as he was often assured he didn’t have one, Hux’s heart thumps so hard it should be audible to the thousands watching him. This was the precipice on which a life’s work, study and careful grooming rested, a nudge in the wrong direction and it will plummet, shattering him and his reputation on the rocks. Cold sweat trickles down his spine, dampens the back of his dress shirt, his mouth is filled with ash. But somehow this feels like a beginning, the dawn of HIS era, merciless destruction to make Resistance sympathisers see the error of their ways. Truly unlimited power.

 

He feels a hot twinge of arousal, his cock hardening beneath his uniform at the thought of whole systems, whole galaxies bowing to him. Anything that displeased him turned to stardust.   
  


It's nearly time. He feels the rumblings of colossal, truly galactic power beneath his feet, every idea, every plan, every meeting and sleepless night and denied pleasure compressed into a planetary orb of pure energy. A briskly efficient young lieutenant’s voice in his earpiece, counting down from ten.

 

Nothing feels as sweet or as dangerous as the last, determined ‘Three, two, one…’ and his cry of ‘Fire!’ Gazing at that arcing red surge that splits the sky, a whole sun made his to command, he feels his heart lift in his chest, cautiously hopeful. A few moments later, the confirmation of five planets destroyed along with billions of souls brings a rare smile to his lips.    
  


Maintaining his composure, he takes a salute from his assembled troops, before turning his back to riotous cheering. He feels a sort of delirium, he is not entirely sure the soles of his boots still meet the floor. It had worked. His whole life blooming into fucking glorious fruition, he was now a general of an army, no, an order, victorious on a scale never seen before. 

 

Once he gets into an elevator alone he actually punches the air, letting out a decidedly undignified ‘YESSS!’   
  


Of course Kylo Ren is waiting for him in his quarters. Of course. He tenses his jaw, readies himself for a jibe or sarcastic remark. Anything to ruin his flawless victory.

 

His helmet and mask rest on Hux’s desk, and Kylo himself has draped his over-large frame across the desk chair, looking relaxed. 

 

‘Ren.’ Hux greets him cautiously with a nod. He’s in such a good mood he forgot to demand what the hell Ren was doing in his room.   
  


‘General.’ Kylo stood. He seems oddly respectful. This alone was enough to make Hux deeply suspicious. There’s something mischievous in his face, a hint of daring in his smile, despite his height and black robes he looks more boyish than imposing. Smiling like that, rather than snarling in fury or behind a mask, his lips look fuller.   
  


‘I came to congratulate you. I know what this is to you. To us, to The First Order.’ 

 

Hux is still waiting for the sucker punch. His lips purse in annoyance.

 

Kylo extends his hand, ungloved, fingers open. Shaking hands is deeply old-fashioned, but Hux seems to recall it’s a gesture of mutual respect, possibly even friendship. Cautiously, he takes Kylo’s warm hand, shaking it firmly, letting go…not too quickly.   
  


‘What else did you come here for? You were supposed to be at the speech.’    
  


‘Only mandatory to First Order personnel.’ Kylo seems a little too close, waiting for a reaction. ‘It was a spectacular view from the viewports though. You have truly excelled, General.’ He purrs the last sentence close to Hux’s ear. The milky strip of Ren’s neck above his collar is deeply appealing from this angle.    
  
Hux normally prided himself on control. Control of himself, and everything around him. He really should have Ren punished for his presumptuous remarks. But he’s close, smells enticingly of incense and smoke, and is deeply, frustratingly attractive when unmasked. Full lips murmuring a hair’s breadth from Hux’s skin, and thick black curls that tickle his cheek.

 

Depriving himself of privilege was it’s own pleasure, putting off every need and want and distraction in every seductive form until he no longer felt it. Until now, actually.   
It was easy from here to slip his arm around Ren’s slim waist and pull him in, the first few messy and greedy kisses falling on that pale strip of flesh. 

 

Kylo moans his approval, he seems far from surprise or pushing Hux away, his long fingers a gentle pressure on Hux’s waist, not close enough, now they were roughly forcing his greatcoat from his shoulders.

 

Their eyes open for a second. Cheeks pinken. Breathing slightly elevated. The air feels hot between them, electric.

 

Ren looks lost in this already. Eyes dark and heavy-lidded with want, gaze catching on Hux’s parted lips for a moment. 

 

Until they decide unanimously, pull each other close in the same fraction of a second, for a chaotic kiss, all teeth and tongue and indignity and  _ perfection _ .    
  


Now Ren’s hands, warm and careless, were knocking off his hat to tangle in his hair, his fingers were rough at the tips. The soft scrape of them across his scalp sparked something in the pit of his stomach, a twisting, spreading sensation arching his spine, tipping his hips forward to press his belly to Kylo’s, uncharacteristically wanting.

 

Hux was mindlessly kissing Ren’s cheeks, nose, eyelids, jaw, until Kylo stilled his jaw with a hand. And now his mouth is open around a silent ‘oh..’, because Ren’s thumb and forefinger entirely encompass his jawline from ear to ear, and he feels both impossibly powerful and utterly helpless all at once.

 

Kylo seems content to slow to his own nonchalant pace, tilting Hux’s head to allow him to trail lazy kisses down his neck, mouthing the edge of his collar where it lies flush against his skin. Finding that soft, shallow dip just beneath his ear lobe, with the tip of his nose, a teasing brush of his lips and a flick of his clever tongue which threatens to buckle Hux’s knees entirely. He smiles knowingly into his neck.

 

Hux fidgets impatiently with Kylo’s belt buckle, unable to see what he's doing but unwilling to move away, giving up completely at the scrape of his teeth over the fluttering pulse in his neck.

 

But this is taking too long, and after years of trying to forget he wants at all, Hux is impatient.He’s thought of this moment before, when he allows himself the rare pleasure of masturbating in the shower or alone at night, and it was far more composed than this. In his fantasies, Hux had this overgrown boy pleading for mercy, grovelling naked at his feet, almost weeping with desperation for him. Without the want and emotion clouding his judgement, he could play a long and cruel game.   
  


‘I know.’ Kylo murmurs into his ear, in that rounded, low rumble of a voice. ‘I see it all. You’re wound so tightly, General. You need this.’ The pads of his fingers press warm on the back of his neck. 

  
But what he wants now is more. More of Kylo’s mouth and fingers and that delicious noise he makes deep in his chest when Hux kisses him. He removes Kylo’s hood and cloak with impatient hands, finally managing to unfasten his belt and pushing his robe from his shoulders. 

 

Hux’s hand is pushing up the hem of Kylo’s undershirt and resting on his bare belly, palm spread over his solid, muscular middle when Kylo shoves him against the wall in a deeply demanding kiss. It knocks the breath from him, so he moans far too loudly.

 

Kylo roughly parts Hux’s legs with his knee in response, a thick thigh slotting between his own. A slight shift of his hips and that warm, insistent pressure is right between his legs, against the length of his cock. He smirks against his neck at his whimper of pleasure.

 

Hux ruts against his leg, shameless, as Kylo unfastens his collar and explores still more of his pale neck, licks away beading sweat, suckling at the taut muscle joining neck to shoulder. 

 

Hux mumbles too many things, he tells Kylo how beautiful he is, how long he’s wanted this, and Kylo keeps drawing these precious scraps from Hux’s clenched jaw with his tongue and teeth, removing Hux’s uniform tunic with deft fingers. 

 

Kylo can feel exactly how much he needs this, how tightly he’s wound, and maybe he can surround Hux as he chaotically unravels, catch all the pieces of him as he shatters.

 

He kisses a trail down Hux’s pale chest, unbuttoning his dress shirt as he goes. He glances up, smirking at how beautifully debauched the General looks, his shirt rumpled and undone, hanging off one shoulder. His hair mussed, loose from it’s usual strict side-part and sticking up in all directions. Kylo plans to have him looking far more unkempt by the time he’s finished. 

 

Kylo gently probes Hux’s mind as he unfastens his trousers. It's  mostly images of exactly what Kylo will look like with his cock in his mouth, the giddying power trip of victory and strangely, fear. Fear that this is happening too fast, too soon, fear that this is happening at all, and a distinct, scrambling sensation of a man losing control. Not sure whether to snatch it back again or lose his grip, if only for a few minutes, and sink fully into every sensation presenting itself to him.    
  


Kylo settles it by sucking gently on the head of his cock, trying to gauge Hux’s reaction. A brush of his lips, then again, a kiss, a languid flick with the tip of his tongue, letting his lips envelop a little more with each kiss. 

 

Hux pushes his hair from his face, he looks too beautiful doing that, and this is the face Hux will remember every time he has to talk to that damn mask, his mouth stretched around his cock, obscenely pink and kiss-bitten lips, his deep brown eyes glancing up at him for approval as Hux’s fingers tangle in his hair. 

 

A stray thought of the power he now wields makes Hux’s cock twitch

 

Kylo’s cool fingers tracing the soft flesh on the inside of his thighs grip a little tighter, his own heart jumps feeling the same the sheer glee Hux feels at being able to crush whole planets beneath one perfectly polished boot.   
  


Kylo continues with renewed enthusiasm, hearing Hux gasp curses and his name as he arches against the wall spurs him on, finding a steady rhythm and noting with interest how well Hux responds to the soft smacking and sucking noises of what he’s doing. Perhaps a little sloppier, a little noisier…

 

Hux’s fingers tighten in Kylo’s hair, he bites down moans, grunts his pleasure through gritted teeth. His hands don't push or force his head down, they cling, as though anchoring himself. It's the exact opposite of the clean and precise order he normally demands. This is messy, debauched, ignoring everything he stands for to submerge himself in his base instincts. 

 

Already strung out and drunk with power, it doesn't take much. A slow roll of Kylo’s tongue against the underside of his cock, dipping his chin a little lower, so Hux is nudging the very back of his mouth, two fingers ghosting between his legs, over his balls and the tender spot just behind. Brushing further back, finding the sensitive ring of muscle there and allowing a fingertip to trace over it, promising far more, should Hux want it.

 

He feels the power slipping from him, like sand through his fingers, willingly given over to Kylo and his wicked mouth. His legs can't quite hold his weight any more, his heart is pounding in his neck, in his mouth, and there's only Kylo’s mouth and careful fingers and soft, dark hair.

 

‘N-n, please, Kylo I- _ fuck.’  _ It's too much. Hux comes suddenly and hard, spilling in his mouth, his whole body curling forward, hanging onto Kylo’s shoulder as his knees give way.

 

Kylo swallows it all without thought, coaxing each last twitch and aftershock from him with a gentle tongue before moving away, licking his lips.

 

As Hux sighs his relief and slides down the wall a little to his knees, Kylo can’t help but smile. 

 

He kneels to kiss Hux, looking as smug as ever as he brushes a rough thumb across his cheek. 

 

‘Tell me, General.’ He murmurs against his parted lips ‘How does it feel to be the most powerful man in the galaxy?’

  
  



End file.
